Toboe No Howl
by Kitty-Doku
Summary: Toboe, a young wolf who is found by an elderly lady. She takes him in, gives him a home. But what happens when Paradise comes calling? This story also has my own OC! YAY
1. Chapter 1

Toboe No howl.

He grew up as a simple house dog. He never had any street smarts. He was just sort of, alone. Except for the old woman who took care of him. She had found him in a forest. He was licking his dead mothers face. She took him in. One day when he was still a young pup, the old woman took him into her room and told him to sit on the bed. "Good boy" she told him with a smile as he did what she said. His tail wagged happily. She started searching in her jewelry box. "Ah there it is" she said. She took out 5 silver bracelets. She slipped then over his slim foot onto his even skinnier leg. "Now you are Truly mine."

Years later, Toboe was a cute male almost full wolf. He was sitting in a field with the old woman. It was beautiful. Somewhere in the house a timer went off. "The cookies!" exclaimed the old woman. She scurried off to get them out of the oven before they burned. As soon as she was out of sight, a white male wolf came out of the bushes, calling his name. "Toboe," said the wolf. "How do you know who I am?" Toboe screamed at him. Toboe was scared He didn't know what to do. "My name is Kiba" the wolf seemed to have too much pride. "I am just inspecting," His voice trailed off. "when the time comes I will find you." Then without looking back the wolf vanished.

Toboe never thought of it that much afterwards. I mean it was probably just an illusion. how would a white wolf know his name? Toboe could not even remember the wolfs name. Kimba, Kobie he just could not place it! After a while he totally forgot about it.

Two months later Toboe experienced something amazing. While the Old lady was out running an errand, he went and laid in a patch of sunlight. he began to wonder about what it was like to **_BE_** a human. Next moment he went to lay his head on his paws. but he felt no fur. He looked down at his paws. But they werent paws! he was a HUMAN! " O MY...!" he was so supprised. _How will I ever explain this to Granny??? he thought. _He was still supprised by his own voice. Maybe... He started to think of wolf like thoughts. He looked down. It was a big relief to find he was a wolf again.

**CHAPTER TWO COMMING SOON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2!**

Toboe became very startled at this discovery. He practices changing every night. He never showed this to Granny though. One day he was outside with granny. The grass was rolling and the flowers smelt wonderful. Somewhere inside the house, a timer went off. Ah. Granny said. I will be right back. Please stay Toboe. She went away into the house. Toboe sat there head on paws he started to think. He really was not thinking about much, just what flavor the cookies were. He was hoping for liver. But for some reason, Granny did not like them. Toboe! Came grannies frail voice, cookies are ready! Toboe ran to granny and jump on her licking her face. She didn't move. Toboe got off her limp body. Granny? He thought. Oh no. No this can't be! Maybe she was just pretending like she did when he was smaller! Yah that was it! He waited. 10 minutes. 20 minutes. After 30 minutes he ran away howling. He had killed an innocent woman. He went into the forest and hid in a clearing. He had no possible way of food, for granny always prepared his and gave it to him. He sat in the clearing and sulked. He heard snapping twigs. He ran into a cave made from underbrush, and cried.

The next day he was feeling much better. His eyes hurt from lack of sleep. His fur was matted and tangled from rolling on his back. Toboe was sitting there wallowing in self pity. Just then he saw a field mouse get snatched up into the air by a hawk. He realized then that he had to go out and make his life better than it was before. SCREW THIS FEELING! He cried out. The response was a small squirrel running away from his growl.

He transformed into a human. If any other humans were around they would help him. Within two hours a hunter found him sitting. He helped Toboe into the city.

Chapter three coming soon!


End file.
